


Like a Fish Needs a Bicycle

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Ante-Diluvian era, Bicycles, Dead Sea - Freeform, Demons, Fish, Gen, Humour, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawly and Lilith catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fish Needs a Bicycle

"You're still going round in that form, then?" Crawly said.

Lilith shrugged. "It does the trick. Opposable thumbs are pretty useful things."

Crawly shrugged. He wasn't about to admit he got the angel to do the fiddly manual work. "I just thought you'd have given it up after, well, you know," he said.

Lilith gave him a cool look. "This was the form I was given," she said, "this is the form I'll use."

"You know, I was meaning to ask you," Crawly said. "You and Adam . . . well, did you, er, did you -- you know? If you follow me."

Lilith rolled her eyes. It looked dismissive and sarcastic, and Crawly immediately made a mental note to try it out on the angel.

"I was pretending to be his _wife_. What do _you_ think?"

"Oh," Crawly said, coiling and uncoiling as he thought about how to phrase his next question so it didn't seem too, well, _innocent_. "What's it like?" He cringed all up and down his very long spine. _Smooth_ , he thought. _Well_ done _, Crawly_.

Lilith didn't seem to notice his embarrassment, her eyes going distant and unfocused. "It's -- hard to explain. You have to try really hard to make your material form notice that sort of thing, but when you manage it, it's --" her voice trailed off, then strengthened. "It's like you start noticing all sorts of different layers to things, hidden meanings in a tone of voice, secrets in the way someone looks at you or touches you. That sort of thing."

"You liked him," Crawly said with a hissing laugh. He paused at the look on her face. "You _still_ like him."

"No, I don't," Lilith said quickly.

"He's just over there, you know. You could go and see him --"

"No! I'm sure he's very happy with what's-her-name," Lilith sniffed.

"Eve," Crawly said helpfully.

Lilith gave him a dirty look.

"It's just as well you don't like him any more," Crawly said. "It'd be bound to end badly, what with him being mortal now. You knew that, right?"

"Yes. Thanks a _lot_ , Crawly," Lilith said.

"Hey, I was just doing my job!"

"So was I," she said. "It was just a stupid argument! Why'd he have to go and get someone else?" She kicked at the dust in annoyance and her face took on a particularly determined look. "Well, so what? There are plenty more fish in the sea."

"Fish?" Crawly said, confused. "What about them? That seems a bit drastic, Lilith - I mean if you wait long enough there'll be other people. You don't have to settle for a fish."

"Other people!" Lilith said scornfully. "I don't want any of them! I need other people like, like, like a fish needs a two-wheeled vehicle moved by foot pedals!"

"What? Why do you keep talking about fish?" Crawly said plaintively.

Lilith dusted herself off and rolled her shoulders. "It's been nice talking to you, Crawly," she said, "but I'm not sticking round here. You can hang round and keep an eye on the humans, but I'm going for a walk. There's a big inland sea over to the west. I might go over there for a while, I've always fancied living by the seaside. See you around." Without another word she strode off.

"Bye, then!" Crawly called after her. He shook his head sadly. "Poor girl," he muttered. "She's gone fish-mad."


End file.
